ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Snare-oh
Benmummy, or (Person)mummy, or Mummy Dusk (John Smith 10), or Strechable(Den 10:Prototrix Adventures) is the Codon Stream sample on Thep Khufan from Anur Khufos. History Ben and his gang arrived in a new town. Later, they met Todd Maplewood, who explains them about a mummy attacking him. Later, in the Digby Dairy building, Ben is captured by the Mummy, and accidentally gets the Mummy's DNA. Later, he used it in The Return to fight Yenaldooshi. Benmummy first reappeared in the fan-made Ultimate Alien episode, The Peerment. ''He also appeared in the Kurt 10 episode [[Meet The Saturdays|''Meet The Saturdays]]. Abilities In Ben 10 *Stretching *Regeneration *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Agility *Creating tornadoes (Video Game) *Space Survivability In Ben 10 Fan Fiction Benmummy isn't widely used in this Wiki. But he is used in Ben 10:Ultimate Omnitrix *Aerokinesis *Creating green rays of energy in its Chest *Intangibility - Walk through walls but no others (only available in Ultimate Benmummy) *Controlling sand *Can fly in a Sandstorm *They can also guide the waves offensively to create explosive balls of sand *As seen in Noah 10, he can use the corrudium in his chest to create curses. *Powerful sorcerer (Ultimate Kenmummy in the "Ken 10" alternate reality) In John Smith 10, he has the ability to expand his body, making his upper chest and hands seem bigger than they are. Weakness his arms Kurt 10 Appearences Season 1 *Meet The Saturdays Season 2 *Omega And Zorga Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Girlfriend Problem to fight Argit.He appears in Ultimate Escape to negotiate with the sentient Ultimates. Ben 10: Unlocked In Ben 10: Unlocked, after arguing with Drake about the name Benmummy being "crappy", Ben makes an alternative name: Mummywraps, though Ben prefers Benmummy. Aside from its regular powers, to a limited extent Mummywraps could control sand, as shown when Ben fought The Mummy again in an episode. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Benmummy has shoulder pats and a green belt. In The Tacos Are Evolving, Benmummy fights some crooks. Appearances *The Tacos Are Evolving John Smith 10 In John Smith 10, Benmummy appears, newly named Mummy Dusk, as the first alien used, and a member of John's original 10. Appearances: *And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) *Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) *Hunted (John Smith 10) *The Omnitrix (x4) *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Wolf Bane *Joyride (John Smith 10) *Plumbers' Helpers (John Smith 10) *What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) *Crunch Time *Advanced Training *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) *Lost Prey *The Purge (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle: *Inferno (John Smith 10) Mike 10 See here Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly the same in OS,but now with black shoulder plates,and the green stripes are now blue.And with a new name,Strechable. Gallery 200px-Benmummy.png|Benmummy in the original series Benmummymove.gif Omnitrix showing Benmummy.jpg Kurt 10 Benmummy.PNG|Kurtmummy Ben Mummy.png Dennis as Denmummy.jpg|Strechable RoryMummy.png|RoryMummy Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Fusimatrix Aliens Category:Divinematrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Stretchy aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:First Element Category:John Smith 10 Category:Weegee 10 aliens Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Rex 14